


We're all in this together

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Series: Neil with DID [14]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Andrew finally gets to meet the gatekeeper.





	We're all in this together

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from HSM, it's 1am, I'm tired af, I couldn't think of anything better right now.
> 
> So, first things first: THANK YOU to the person who thought this series was worthy of being shared of AFTG Library Tumblr. I feel honored that you thought it was good enough that you decided to share it <3
> 
> Second: As always, thank you to all of my DID consultants, I don't ask you for help as much anymore, but I'm still super grateful for all the help you provided me.
> 
> Third: There's some pretty important (I think, maybe you don't really care about it) info in the ending notes. You can skip to it now, you can read it after the story or you can ignore it completely, as you wish.
> 
> Fourth: It wasn't beta'd at all, but I hope you'll still enjoy.
> 
> xx

Andrew walks into the dorm and puts his bag down next to the door. He is about to take off his shoes, when Nicky turns around on the couch to look at him.

“Don’t. There’s someone waiting for you on the roof,” Nicky announces.

Andrew frowns at his cousin, feeling confused, “who?” He simply asks.

Nicky shrugs, “Neil… but, not Neil, I guess? One of his alters.”

“One that we know?” Andrew asks, his hand already going to the door handle.

Nicky shakes his head, “not one I recognize, at least.”

Andrew leaves the dorm and goes upstairs where he finds the alter sitting at the edge of the roof, their legs crossed, as they look out at the campus. Andrew sits next to them and takes out the pack of cigarettes offering one to the other person, but they shake their head. Andrew takes one out for himself and lights it.

After taking a long drug and then slowly blowing out the smoke, he looks over at his silent partner, watching them carefully. No one that he knows, either.

“Nicky said that you’re waiting for me. Wanna introduce yourself?”

The other lets out a hum, before calmly turning their head and locking eyes with the blond, “Peter.”

Andrew nods, before taking another drag. “So, Peter, what would you like to talk to me about?” he asks, before letting the smoke out of his lungs.

“We’ve had a long conversation and decided that it’ll be the safest if you know all of us. Neil wanted to be the one to tell you, but I’ve decided that I should do it. I rarely get out, so it’s nice to actually feel some wind on my face. And besides, you wanted to talk to me for so long, that it’s only fair if we meet.”

Andrew stares at Peter for so long that almost half of his cigarette burns off without him taking a single drag. The gatekeeper. He finally gets to meet them. It’s probably way past the point to play it cool, but he still tries.

“Okay,” he says, voice bored as usual, but his hand is shaking just a tiny bit when he crushes the cigarette against the concrete.

“I’ve met some of you already, is it okay if you tell me about yourself first?” Andrew asks, glancing at the other.

Peter turns to face the blond again, biting their lip, before they nod “Fair enough,” they say, before taking a deep breath, “so I’m male, age… hard to tell. My body looks about ten years old, but mentally I’m pretty much an adult, because of the role I had to take in the system. I’m the gatekeeper, but I guess you figured that out already. And I’m a fictive.”

The last part makes Andrew’s eyebrow raise in interest and Peter sighs, seeing it.

“Peter Pan.”

Andrew blinks a few times and he can tell his attempts at looking unbothered aren’t even close to succeeding.

“Look, I’ve been around for a long time. I’m actually the first alter. Nathaniel, well, now we know him as Neil, was abused by his father constantly. One time it got to a point where he thought he wouldn’t be able to survive it and that he’d never get to grow up. And who is the best at taking care of boys who will never grow up?”

Andrew hums, “a magical child with the memory of a goldfish?” he replies.

He always hated the story of Peter Pan. Sure, in theory it sounds cute, he’s the leader of a gang of boys who never grow up, but in the original story he was actually approaching kids who wandered from their parents like a child predator and killed kids who were getting too old to be one of the lost boys.

Peter lets out a huff, “I’m aware that as an adult you can tell how unfit I’d be for the caretaker role, but a small child doesn’t think the same way, does it?”

Andrew can’t help but nod in agreement, although it’s hard for him to remember what a child innocence is even with his memory.

“But worry not, Neil’s brain quickly caught the mistake and Sam appeared soon after. Although back then she was simply a fragment and her role was to make sure Neil was taken care of. In the inner world I can fly and spy on people, so I was perfect for the role of the gatekeeper. I know everything about everyone and since I’m mostly in the lobby, I see what happens on the outside. Most of the time, at least. Sometimes I have to get the information from other alters.”

“You don’t act like Peter Pan,” Andrew notices, as he takes out another cigarette. He always thought about Peter Pan as someone with ADHD who couldn’t sit in one place for too long.

“Oh, the irony, I had to grow up,” Peter says with a smile, “that’s why now I’m actually just Peter. I was wondering about your reaction when I told you my origin story.”

“Well, there you have it. Hope you’re satisfied,” Andrew replies, as he lights another cigarette.

Peter hums and looks back at the city, both of them staying silent for a moment.

“The twins were the next to appear,” Peter starts talking suddenly. Andrew frowns deeply, taking a drag of his cigarette.

“Twins?” He questions with a raised eyebrow. He had no idea there were twins in Neil’s system. Maybe they were littles?

“E and Kol are twins,” Peter explains, “one’s role was to be quiet, the other’s to be calm. E may not be able to talk, but they’re a pretty energetic person. Kol on the other hand is calm and likes to spend his time on training his painting skills. They both contribute into the quiet child that Nathaniel’s father wanted to have”

“Not that it helped,” Andrew mumbles around the cigarette.

“It actually did, for a while. Nathan left his kid alone, so much even that little Nathaniel got lonely and made a new friend, Cody. He’s a sweet boy, curious and energetic, he doesn’t even know what trauma is and we plan to keep it that way.”

Andrew frowns deeply, “what about other littles. There’s more, right?”

Peter sighs deeply and nods, “little Rose had an unfortunate meeting with Lola at some point. I‘ll spare you the details of what happened, but that’s when Stefan appeared. He’s been around for a lot longer than you might think.”

Andrew closes his eyes, as he feels fury go through his body. Fucking Lola. If she weren’t dead, Andrew would probably kill her on his own.

“Dominic was there to take abuse from Neil’s mother. We used to hope he’d grow up and would be able to deal with it somehow, but he stopped aging at the age of twelve. He still doesn’t trust women very much, even Maya and Sam. One is aggressive like Nathaniel’s mother, the other looks like her.”

“Sam looks like Neil’s mother?” Andrew asks, flicking the cigarette butt away and looking over at Peter.

“He needed a caretaker and he hoped for his mother to be around. She wasn’t, so he pretty much created the perfect version of her to take care of him,” Peter confirms.

Andrew shakes his head a little, trying to wrap his head around all of this.

“You say Nathaniel...” he trails off, not sure how to form his question, but the other seems to understand him.

“Well, the one you call Neil is pretty much the core, but his name used to be Nathaniel and then there were lots of other names along the line, before he settled on this one. I’m sorry if I make it confusing for you.”

“I just wonder how is there a Neil and a Nathaniel… you know, together.”

“That actually happened the first time Mary asked us to change our name. I guess the system wanted to keep Nathaniel, so we made sure that he’d always be there. We had no idea he’d grow up to be so much like his father.”

Andrew lets out a deep breath and just lays down on the concrete. He wants to know everything, but it is hard to absorb all the information at once. He doesn’t know when he’d get to talk to Peter again though, so he needs all that he can get.

“You said Dominic was the one taking abuse, but I thought that it was Chris,” he prompts.

Peter looks down at him for a moment, before he lays down next to him.

“Dominic’s role was set on taking abuse just from the mother. Chris is… he holds trauma memories. The moment when Nathan killed a man in front of three children. The moment of burying Mary’s corpse. The nest. Being kidnapped by Lola and tortured by Nathan.”

Andrew has a feeling that there were more, but Peter doesn’t want to reveal them. He decides to leave it for now, he is getting a lot already.

“I thought that the last one was Nathaniel”

“Nathaniel was there to fight for our life with the man our system feared most in the world, but Chris was with him to take in all the pain.”

"But if Dominic is there only to take abuse from Mary and she's gone, what is he doing now?" Andrew asks. 

"Healing and having a childhood that he should've had" Peter says, looking at him.

Andrew hums, as he looks up at the sky. It's starting to get dark. 

"So that's all the littles?" 

"Yes" 

"What about animal alters?" 

"There's just the two"

"Orion and Apollo?" 

"Exactly"

“There’s also Alex and Abram,” Andrew prompts again, after a moment of silence that falls between them. He wants to know as much as he possibly can in that moment.

“Alex’s role was to blend in into the French society as well as possible. Neil just couldn’t find himself there and neither did any of us, so Alex appeared to take care of the situation. But when we left France and moved on, he needed to find a new purpose for himself so he decided to learn things. It’s why he’s always the one to do Neil’s homework and sits through lectures, he just enjoys learning new things”

Andrew nods at Peter’s words. He doesn’t like Alex very much, none of the Foxes do, but he does get things done, no one could deny that.

“Abram appeared when we were living in England, that’s probably where his accent came from. We were just very disorganized at that time and needed someone to help us. That’s pretty much it,” Peter says with a shrug.

Andrew hums “There should be one more,” he notices.

Peter nods.

“Michael.”

“Is he, they, the one who cleans? What’s that about?”

“He’s our newest addition to the system. I guess seeing Riko being killed was too much even for Chris to handle. So, Michael appeared. I think seeing someone’s brain on a wall kind of makes you obsessed with cleaning,” Peter says with a hum.

Andrew frowns, turning his head to look at the other man for the first time since Peter laid down next to him. He doesn’t seem like Peter Pan at all. Or he is the dark version of the enthusiastic Disney character. Either way, Andrew has to admit that he likes him and his dark sense of humour.

Peter turns his head so now they are facing each other.

“That’s all of you.” It isn’t a question, Andrew counted.

“That’s all of us” Peter confirms with a small nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've decided to take a break from this series. Don't worry, IT'S NOT THE END OF IT, but every time I feel like writing (which is very rarely) I go for those stories, and I love them so much, but I just want to focus on some other works, too. I'm not sure how long that break might be, could be a month, three or six months, hard to tell, but I will surely come back, I still have lots of ideas for the stories in this series.  
If you'd like to contact me and just chat, rant about your parents, make new friend, kill time or even talk about Neil's system and the fics, you can contact me on  
my tumblr: Kasiulenka133.tumblr.com  
Kudos and comments will be appreciated as always.  
And for now, goodbye and see you later.
> 
> If someone with DID reads this and finds something offensive or inaccurate, please don't be mean to me. I did a lot of research, but I obviously don't know everything. You can inform me in the comments if I did something wrong and I'll try my best to fix it.


End file.
